Le dernier entraînement
by xHantise
Summary: Effrayé, il s'était éloigné, et la distance commençait à peser. Mais cela risque de changer lorsque Scott demande à Derek d'entraîner son meilleur amie au combat. Derek/Stiles. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que les "Rated" veulent dire, j'ai choisis au hasard donc si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer...
1. Chapter 1

Que lui avait-il prit d'accepter ? Bien évidemment, Derek voulait Scott dans sa meute, mais cela ne devait pas vouloir dire que lui, Isaac, devait se coltiner " l'hyperactif de service ! " Bien sur il avait regretté ses mots à la minute même ou ils avaient franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, suivit par le regard dangereux de l'Alpha. « Fais ce que je te dis ! » avait grogné ce dernier. Isaac était le plus vieux et, il avait pu le remarquer lors de la dernière pleine lune, le plus contrôlable. Hors il n'avait pas envie que Stiles se transforme suite à une morsure imprévu. Pour plus de précautions, il avait même assisté au cours alors qu'il aurait du être ailleurs, à trouver un moyen de tuer le Kenema. Non, au lieu de cela il s'était assis dans un coin, entouré de Boyd et d'Erica, à regarder les deux jeunes hommes face à lui se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**« Alors Stiles, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! » Provoqua pittoresquement le Beta.**

**« La tout de suite ? Un demi sandwiche au ton et une cannette de coca, enfin rien de bien consistant quoi ! D'ailleurs je meurs de faim et tu sais, c'est mauvais de se battre le ventre vide. Enfin je dis ça, je dis mais on pourrait reporter à...»**

Il fut stopper dans son monologue par le grognement d'Isaac qui se jeta sur lui. Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Derek à cette image. Et pourtant dans le fond, lorsque Scott lui avait demander d'entraîner le jeune Stilinski, il avait eut envie de répondre quelque chose comme : « Je le protège déjà. » Mais s'était ravisé. Après tout c'était vrai; malgré ses menaces, il avait toujours fait en sorte que la vie de Stiles soit préservé. Au début, c'était un légitime fardeau : il voulait Scott, et se devait donc de protéger son meilleur ami pour obtenir sa confiance. Mais, petit à petit, un lien c'était tissé entre les deux hommes, quelque chose qui avait prit une place importante dans la vie de l'Alpha. Il devait savoir Stiles en vie et en bonne santé, c'était vital et, si un jour il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il devait pouvoir savoir que son protégé n'était pas en danger. « Son protégé ? » Le mot sonnait étrangement dans son cerveau, lui qui avait toujours vécu seul, ne se souciant de personne... Autour de lui, il entendait distraitement son Beta donner des semblants de conseils frustrés au plus fragile, qui trouvait toujours à répliquer. Mais, brusquement, son attention du se reporter sur eux lorsque, hors de contrôle, Isaac s'apprêtait à mordre Stiles. D'une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas il vint se mettre en les deux, attrapant le poignet du loup-garou jusqu'à presque le briser, ne prenant pas en compte ses gémissements de douleur.

**« Ne refais plus ça. »** Ordonna-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots avant de lâcher son poignet, ajoutant à l'attention des trois beta : « Sortez, maintenant ! »

Effrayés, ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Une fois persuadé que les trois étaient loin, il se tourna enfin vers le Stilinski, toujours à terre.

**« Bon eh bien, il va falloir que je m'en occupe moi-même. »**

A cet instant Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré, ou apeuré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Bon eh bien déjà, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction postée sur ce site, donc je découvre un peu. J'espère avoir la motivation de la terminer ( oui parce que moi et la motivation, ça fait trois. ) Puis, à la base je n'avais pas prévue de la publiée du tout en fait. Je suppose que je continue l'histoire à partir de la fin de la saison 2 mais peut-être que quelques détails changeront, comme le fait que Boyd et Erica soient restées avec Derek en autres, et des personnages de mon invention feront leurs apparition, et pas forcément des loups-garou, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tout tournera autour du couple Stiles/Derek, mais... Enfin bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire !**

**Disclaimer : Au cas ou vous auriez un doute hein, ni la série, ni les personnages ( sauf ceux de mon invention ) ne m'appartiennent.**

A ce moment préçis, Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou effrayé. Cependant, il opta pour la deuxième option face au regard tout sauf rassurant de Derek.

**« Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi me donner un flingue.» **Tenta-t-il avant de se rattraper face au regard indescriptiblement meurtrier de l'alpha. **« Ou j'en prendrais un à mon père, hein, ou un couteau, ça fera l'affaire aussi ! Peut-être pas face aux grands méchants loups alpha mais bon, personne ne veut ma mort à ce que je sache. Enfin, j'hésite un peu quand tu me regardes comme ça...»**

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres du brun. Réaction positive ! Les rares sourires, et Dieu seul savait à quels points ils étaient rares, que Derek avait daigné lui accorder dans toute sa vie, du moins depuis leurs rencontre - c'était logique vu qu'il ne pouvait pas lui sourire sans l'avoir jamais vu, mais bref, il s'égarait - était une preuve d'un amusement causé par ses monologues incompréhensible. Une main se tendait vers lui, celle de Derek . Bonne déduction, Sherlok ! lui répliqua de lui-même son esprit avant qu'il ne se décide, hésitant bien sur, à saisir cette même main qui le releva en une fraction de seconde.

**« Rentre chez toi. »**

Sa voix était claire, limpide et sans appel. Là ou un autre se serait relevé pour s'éclipser en courant avec que le grand Derek Hale ne change d'avis, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de concocter une réplique. Mais le loup-garou fut plus rapide, anticipant surement.

**« Pars vite avant que je ne change d'avis, nous reprendrons demain. »**

Déception. Il n'avait ni envie de faire ça aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni le jour suivant ect. Le plus rapidement possible il s'executa donc, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sombre en direction de sa maison.

Un long soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres du jeune Stilinski lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, profitant d'un repos bien mérité. Enfin, d'après lui. Son père était de garde, et ne rentrerait que le lendemain, ce qui laissait toute l'occasion à l'adolescent de profiter de la soirée. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'inviter Scott qui, récemment célibataire, devrait avoir plus de temps à consacrer à son ami.

Sous la douche, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Lydia. Ok, ça paraissait un peu pervers dit comme ça mais il pensait simplement à l'état de la jeune fille, au fait qu'elle ait choisie Jackson malgré son côté serpent paralisant tueur, récemment reconverti en super loup-garou. Mais il n'était pas en colère, pas contre elle non. Il la voulait, depuis 10 ans et avait finit par se faire une raison, sans pour autant renoncer à ses projets, il n'était pas de ce genre !

Après s'être rapidement séché, il enfila un boxer puis observa son corps dans le mirroir. Il n'était pas si moche. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait même plutôt mignon, même si ça restait à confirmer. Personne n'avait répondu à cette question. Et Lydia, elle, ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses reflexions que son portable se mit à vibrer, le numéro de Scott s'affichant sur l'écran.

« Eh, mec ! répondit-il en décrochant.

- Stiles, alors cet entraînement ?

- Ah euh.. Ouais, c'était bien, j'ai appris pleins d'enchaînements et... de trucs de loup-garou qu'on voit dans les films ! Enfin, voilà quoi... Tu fais quoi sinon ?!

- Tu changes de sujet.

- Quoi ? Oh.. non, non ! Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais.. venir chez moi ? Mon père n'est pas la et on sait jamais si un super loup vient m'attaquer, puis sinon tu vas rester à penser à Allison donc...

- Ouais, je suis la dans dix minutes. ria-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Stiles repossa son portable avant de sortir de la salle de bain, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur son lit. Bien évidemment, ce fut sans compter sur les deux mains puissantes qui vinrent attraper ses épaules, le plaquant au mur, face au regard écarlate et aux crocs imposants des créatures qui, depuis peu, avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie.


End file.
